A Somewhat Innocent Trip to the Amusement Park
by Kali-Aurai
Summary: My first fanfic on here, and a one shot. This is a short story on what might happen if Shino and Hinata went to the amusement park. Things get crazy when the other ninja show up, and how will that effect their relationship? ShinoHina SasuNaru


Just so you know, I don't own Naruto or anyone else. I am NOT a slave holder! Yup, just the normal disclaimer here.

Oh, yeah. This does so happen to be a one shot. Yeah I said it! If you don't like one shots... BOO! Read something else. But I happen to think I did a good job so PLEASE read.

**A Somewhat Innocent Trip to the Amusement Park**

He was sitting on the windowsill when he saw her

He was sitting on the windowsill when he saw her. She was his team-mate and he had only ever seen her in her normal training outfit. But here she was walking to his front door wearing a bright green tank top and short, SHORT shorts. His eyes followed her behind sunglasses. He slowly smiled behind his collar.

"Shino!" He heard his father yell as Hinata stood waiting at the front door. "You have a visitor!"

Shino quickly walked down the stairs, trying to not appear too eager to meet Hinata.

"Yes, father?" He said as he reached the door.

"This young lady is here to see you." Shibi passed a knowing look between him and Hinata before adding, "I suppose I'll let you two talk in private," before leaving the room.

Shino raised an eyebrow towards Hinata. "What was that about?"

Hinata looks down and blushes. "N-nothing, Shino-kun."

The two shift uneasily as an uncomfortable silence wears on.

"W-well, Shino-kun," Hinata says. "We could go to the amusement park or Ichiraku ramen if you want…" She blushes at the ground again.

Shino smiles behind his collar. "Okay."

As the two reached the amusement park, they ran into Naruto and Sasuke.

"Come on, Sasuke! Please!" Naruto was begging Sasuke on hands and knees.

"No!" Sasuke yelled. "I am NOT going on the Ferris Wheel with you! Never! We are NOT a couple!"

"But, Sasuke! I love you!" Naruto whined pathetically.

Sasuke froze. Hinata gasped and nearly fainted. Kakashi, as he walked by, heard the ridiculous confession and started laughing.

"Oh my… Oh my dear Lord." Kakashi said as he finally stopped laughing and started to breathe again. "That had to have been THE funniest thing since Tsunade and Orochimaru started dating." Kakashi laughed again and walked away.

"Hmm. And here I thought Kakashi-sensei didn't have a sense of humor." Shino muttered to himself. "Hey, Hinata, I know-"

Hinata was laughing and giggling all to herself as Naruto started to sexually harass Sasuke so they would ride on the Ferris wheel.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled. "STOP! FINE, I'LL FRICKIN' RIDE THE FRICKIN' FERRIS WHEEL WITH YOU!"

"Yay!" Naruto giggled and hugged Sasuke. "You're the BEST Sasuke!"

By now, Hinata was lying on the ground with tears coming from her eyes from laughing too much.

"H-Hinata…" Shino stuttered. There was so much hysterical laughing one Aburame could take. Hinata had passed that point long ago.

Hinata gasped and sat up. "S-sorry, Shino-kun. I couldn't help it."

Shino shook his head, at a complete loss for words.

Shino was about to offer his hand to help Hinata up, when Ino ran behind him with Choji's bag of Bar-B-Q chips.

"INO!" Choji yelled as he barged through, knocking Shino out of the way.

"Whoa!"

CRASH! BAM! JIGGLE?

Shino opened his eyes. His glasses had fallen off in the fall and his head had landed on something very soft.

"S-Shino-kun!" He heard Hinata yell.

Shino realized that he was looking down Hinata's shirt.

"S-sorry, Hinata." He said as he got up, a rare blush on his face.

BAM!

Kakashi was walking by, had seen Shino's blush, and decided to play a little prank. He had walked by and deliberately pushed Shino's head back into Hinata's shirt. He then stood there nonchalantly and started talking to Anko.

"Hey, Anko. How's it going?"

"Ha ha. Kakashi, up to your tricks again?" Anko laughed.

Kakashi smiled. "Of course, Anko. You remember the only reason I learned 1000 Years of Death was for a prank. Why should I stop with the pranks and tricks now?"

Anko shook her head and left.

"MMMMFFFFF!!"

Kakashi looked down at Shino, who was still being held with his head in Hinata's shirt by Kakashi.

"Oh, sorry." Kakashi releases Shino.

Shino's head pops up as he gasps for air. Hinata looked around and ran away and Shino prepared to destroy Kakashi.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei." He said as he brought out a kunai.

"Hey, I just remembered. Sakura asked for extra training today. She would be worried if I don't show up." Kakashi slowly backed away and prepared to run.

Shino jumped on top of Kakashi.

"She won't mind if you're just a LITTLE late." Shino said as he began to beat Kakashi into the ground.

"NOOOOOOOO!! Even if I deserve it, you still don't have to beat me up!!" Kakashi screamed as he was tortured slowly and painfully.

Hinata ran home. It was embarrassing. Shino had looked down her shirt, not once, but twice.

"ARGH!" She screamed as she threw her pillow into the wall.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked as he ran into the room. "What'd you scream for?"

Hinata sniffed. "It's nothing Neji."

Neji looked confused. "Nothing. You screamed for… nothing?"

He shook his head and left the room. "I guess she can kind of be like Tenten at times…"

Shino threw himself down on his bed. He was sore from fighting Kakashi, and he couldn't get the image of Hinata out of his mind. He frowned.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled and began to punch his wall.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" His father yelled as he slammed the door open.

"Nothing, father." Shino said as he sat back down on his bed.

Shibi looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Okay." He said and left the room.

"Maybe he's been hanging out with Kiba too much?" Shibi thought as he closed Shino's door.

Review!! Please!! This is my first story on here!


End file.
